Swift As The Wind
by jadedjaden
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I don't even know how to use this website. But I'm trying, so please enjoy.


-Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I've been going through some really bad writer's block, so I've decided to try a fanfiction on for size. Please be gentle with me, critics.-

*Prologue*

Two rather hankered looking tabbies hugged each other. It had been a while since they had the opportunity to even glance each other's way, but now, in the quiet of night, they clung to one another.

Their heartbeats were loud in the unnatural quiet. Unsettiling. But they couldn't take long to dwell on it. They couldn't take anytime at all. Breaking apart, they whirled around the house, grabbing essentials. A pair of clothes here. A toothbrush there. They made sure to be silent in their quest, but they knew what was to come. What was inevitable.

A loud cry pierced the air. The shrill shriek of a hungry baby. The tabbies exchanged a worried glance, and the sky blue woman sprinted up the stairs towards the nursery. Within moments the cries ceased, replaced by the gentle tapping on the door. The remaining tabby answered.

"Hello," the tabby said. The visitor said nothing, just entered the little adobe house and closing the door behind him. He lowered his cowl, revealing himself to be human.

"Not the best circumstances to meet the little one," he said, giving a pitiful little laugh. The tabby ran a hand through his deep purple fur.

"Not the best circumstances for much anything," the tabby said. The human turned towards him, a small, comforting smile laying dismally on his ebony lips.

"Thank you for this," the tabby said. "Thank you so much."

"I concur with Jeffery, on that point," a feminine voice interrupted. The woman climbed carefully down the stairs, cuddling a big black bundle to her breast.

"It's what friends are for," the man said. Jeffery moved towards his mate, but at her glance proceeded to gather the bags of supplies they just made and pile them into a vehicle waiting outside.

"Claudia," the man began, but was quickly interrupted.

"No. Stop. I have these few precious moments to spend with my daughter. Allow me this," she said. The sound of the front door alerted them to Jeffery's reappearance. The man turned his back, giving the small family privacy as they said their goodbyes. But soon the moment was over.

"Take care of her," Claudia whispered, placing the kitten in the man's arms. With a kiss placed on the kittens forehead, the two were off.

No one would ever see them again.

*Fifteen years later*

The blue skies of Mobius entranced her. The sun that peeped out behind white wisps, the deep color that seem to stretch on forever. It matched so perfectly with luscious fields of green that it all but begged appreciation.

Swift purred as the wind brushed against her fur, the grass tickled her toes. She stretched out, feeling the grass crunched underneath her. Dirt was starting to mix into her fur, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the sense of freedom she had at the moment.

"You're going to get a tick," a familiar, sultry voice said. Swift opened an eye and peered around for the source.

"Why don't you join me instead of sitting up there and being all... judgey?" Swift said, settling back into the grass. She felt the crunch of foliage as Rouge touched down next to her.

"I don't recline in dirt," Rouge said, tapping one booted foot.

"You also don't do much but chase after jewels and a certain red-headed emerald keeper," Swift quipped. Rouge sighed at the mention of the Master Emerald.

"One day, that jewel will be mine," Rouge whispered vehemently.

"Maybe the emerald will too!" Swift chuckled at her own tease. Irritatedly, Rouge nudged Swift with her boot, causing that cat to sit up. "So what are you here for, Ms. Jewel Sleuth?"

"You're slow," Rouge said. Swift grimaced.

"Thanks, I guess," she replied. Rouge proffered her hand to the tabby.

"I have an idea to remedy that," she continued. Swift clasped Rouge's hand and pulled herself up. Intrigued, she began to pull on her black and purple combat boots.

"Do tell," she incited, stretching. Rouge motioned for Swift to follow her.

"Have you heard of Miles Prower?" Rouge asked. Swift tugged at her ponytail in thought.

"Tails? The little kitsune friend of Mobius's favorite hedgehog?" she asked. Swift glanced at Rouge quizzically and tugged her thumbs in her utility belt. "Isn't he the boy genius Father has been praising lately?" Rouge nodded.

"The one and only," she replied. Swift gazed up at the sky, running a hand through her baby blue fur.

"What does he have to do with my slow life style?" Swift asked, alluding to Rouge's earlier observation.

"He may be able to make you a machine that would make you faster," Rouge answered. Swift laughed.

"May? That boy could build another me!" Swift exclaimed, chuckling. Rouge shook her head at the younger girl's antics.

"Why don't you look him up?" Rouge offered. Swift glanced at the silky furred bat, brows drawn.

"I don't have the funds for something like that," Swift intoned. Rouge just rolled her eyes and nudged her towards a strange looking building that had escaped Swift's notice. A sign that seemed in a losing battle with gravity announced it to Tails' Workshop.

"I'm sure you can work something out."

-Author's note: This is just the prologue. Hopefully Sonic and Shadow will make an appearance in Chapter One. This is just what came first. If you have any ideas or suggestions for what you want to come next, do tell. Also, soon there will be NSFW things. Slash and all. I just have to get to it. :D Enjoy!-


End file.
